Blog użytkownika:Nieszczerbata/Jak jedzenie poziomek
Witam serdecznie wszystkich Czytaczy! Nie jest to mój wielki powrót, a jedynie mały one-shot, ale mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Wszystkie zastrzeżenia, dostrzeżone błędy, a może i komplementy proszę zostawiać w komentarzach :) – Dziadku, dziadku! A jak to jest latać na smoku? Czkawka zamyślił się głęboko powracając pamięcią do dni swej młodości, kiedy razem ze Szczerbatkiem przemierzali przestworza każdego dnia. Jego ręka powędrowała w kierunku splątanej siwej brody i zaczęła gładzić ją w roztargnieniu, kiedy w myślach tworzył odpowiedź na skomplikowane pytanie, którym uraczyła go zgraja jego wnuków. Jak co wieczór, odkąd zrezygnował z pozycji wodza na rzecz swojego syna, Smoczy Jeździec siedział w wygodnym fotelu przy palenisku w rogu sali. Jak zwykle u jego nóg koczowało kilkoro dzieci, które przychodziły posłuchać opowieści o chwale i odwadze starszych wojów. Większość znały już na pamięć, ale i tak nie miały co robić w długie, zimowe wieczory. Jedynie Czkawka miał w zanadrzu kilka jeszcze nieopowiedzianych historii, więc dzieciarnia zwykle lgnęła do niego. Staruszek uśmiechnął się widząc tuzin wpatrzonych w niego oczu. Wiedział doskonale, że po pierwszym zdaniu ponad połowa odejdzie, myśląc, że saga na dziś będzie „nudna”. Były wódz Berk nie sądził, żeby którąkolwiek z jego historii można tak nazwać, ale dla wikingów z krwi i kości opowieść, w której nikt nie umiera, w istocie nie budziła zaciekawienia. – To jest jak jedzenie poziomek – oświadczył w końcu Czkawka, a w jego oczach pojawiły się przewrotne iskierki, kiedy faktycznie zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami większa część widowni zrobiła rozczarowane miny. Jeśli teraz odejdą, to poczekają sporo czasu zanim ponownie powrócę do tej historii, a mam przeczucie, że to będzie właśnie moja najlepsza – pomyślał. – Będą miały za swoje, małe zabijaki. – To nudne! – oświadczył Kaleb, potomek jego córki Meridy i syna Sączysmarka, blondwłosy chłopiec, który bardzo przypominał Czkawce jego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa – był porywczy i przekonany, że najlepszy sposób radzenia sobie z problemami to używanie pięści. Jego drugi dziadek musi być z niego dumny – ''prychnął w myślach staruszek. – ''Tak samo zresztą jak jego babcia. Ach, Astrid, gdybyś mogła tu wciąż być... '' Czkawka na chwilę przymknął oczy przygnieciony lawiną wspomnień i pozwolił swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie. Kiedy uchylił powieki, a zdawało mu się, że zamknął je tylko na kilka sekund, ogień w palenisku już przygasał, a w Wielkiej Sali rozluźniło się, bo większość wikingów rozeszła się do domów. Stary człowiek westchnął, takie odloty zdarzały mu się coraz częściej. – Chyba za niedługo znów się zobaczymy przyjaciele... – powiedział cicho wpatrując się w płomienie i w myślach przywołując twarze Astrid, Pyskacza i Szczerbatka. Nagle napiął wszystkie mięśnie, jego instynkt wojownika już nakazywał mu dobyć miecza przytwierdzonego do oparcia krzesła, kiedy zauważył, że poruszenie przy jego nodze nie zostało wywołane przez wroga, a przez małą rudowłosą istotę o oczach tak zielonych, jak jego własne. Aryja, siostra Kaleba. Jedyne wnuczę, które wdało się właśnie w niego. Najwyraźniej zasnęła przytulona do jego nogi. – Nie powinnaś już być w domu, mała? – zapytał delikatnie Czkawka mierzwiąc ręką i tak rozczochrane włosy dziewczynki. Ta posłała mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. – Może i powinnam, ale chcę usłyszeć opowieść. Ja naprawdę już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy moja Saphira będzie dość duża, żebyśmy mogły razem latać, a żaden dorosły w wiosce nie potrafi mi wyjaśnić jakie to uczucie. Proszę, proszę, proszę! – Naburmuszona mina natychmiast zniknęła, kiedy Aryja pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. Staruszek był przekonany, że ona doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jakie wrażenie wywierają na nim jej proszące spojrzenia i tylko dlatego je stosowała, ale nadal nie potrafił oprzeć się jej urokowi. – Dobrze. Już dobrze. Ale to będzie bardzo krótka historia. Przecież nie chcemy, żeby twoja mama się martwiła, prawda? – Czkawka skrył uśmiech, kiedy dostrzegł rozradowany wyraz twarzy wnuczki. – A więc... – Nie zaczyna się zdania od „A więc”! – wykrzyknęła odruchowo Aryja i natychmiast zasłoniła usta dłonią, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu. Każdy inny wojownik by ją zrugał i obraził się na trzy dni, ale Smoczy Jeździec tylko się zaśmiał. – Bardzo dobrze! Czyli jednak cię czegoś nauczyłem. W takim razie zacznę poprawnie. To działo się bardzo dawno temu, w czasach, kiedy smoki i wikingowie prowadzili krwawe wojny. Byłem niewiele starszy od ciebie, gdy chcąc zdobyć uznanie ludzi w wiosce, zestrzeliłem Nocną Furię. Pamiętam ten dzień, jakby to zdarzyło się wczoraj. – Ale dziadku, ty nigdy nie wiesz, co się zdarzyło dzień wcześniej! Czkawka wywrócił oczami, '''raz' zapomniał o tym, że obiecał opowiedzieć po raz kolejny historię jego potyczek z Dagurem, a jego wnuki od razu postanowiły przypisać mu jakąś chorobę głowy. Postanowił nie wdawać się w tą dyskusję, bo wiedział, iż z dziecięcą logiką nie można wygrać. – Jak już mówiłem, właśnie ten dzień, w którym poznałem Szczerbatka, był jednym z najważniejszych w moim życiu, a ośmieliłbym się nawet powiedzieć, że w całej historii Berk. – To dlaczego nie słyszeliśmy o tym wcześniej?! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona Aryja. – A kto z was narwańców, chciałby tego słuchać. To nie będzie opowieść o podbojach, a przynajmniej nie takiego rodzaju, jaki wszyscy uwielbiacie. – Istnieją inne podboje niż te z mieczem w ręce? – dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi. – To niemożliwe, dziadek Mieczyk mówi, że... Och! – przerwała nagle rudowłosa. Czkawka uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, iż nie dostanie dokładnej odpowiedzi, bo musiałby znów wyjaśnić dziadkowi Mieczykowi, dlaczego demoralizowanie dzieci jest złe. – Nieważne. Mów dalej, dziadku! – Czkawka w myślach westchnął z ulgą i podziękował wszystkim bogom za ten łut szczęścia. – Wszystko zaczęło się od zwykłego ataku smoków. Ja jak zwykle utknąłem w kuźni, kiedy wszyscy poważni wojownicy bronili naszej wioski. Miałem już dość takiej sytuacji i chcąc dołączyć do grona szanowanych wikingów, postanowiłem, że to dobra noc na wypróbowanie mojego wynalazku, czyli miotacza bolasów. Pobiegłem najszybciej jak mogłem pchając przed sobą ciężki wózek, minąłem kilka pożarów i jakimś cudem znalazłem się na krawędzi klifu. Nagle wszystko stało się takie ciche, że przez chwilę myślałem, że czas się zatrzymał, a jestem jedyną żywą istotą w okolicy. Och, nie patrz tak na mnie! – Stary Jeździec uśmiechnął się lekko, na widok pełnego powątpiewania wyrazu twarzy swojej młodej słuchaczki. – Naprawdę tak było. Nie słyszałem nic oprócz łomotu mojego serca, żadnych wrzasków, trzasku płomieni, smoczych ryków, zupełnie nic. W tej ciszy zaczął pojawiać się dźwięk, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy, bardziej wyraźny, intensywniejszy. Kątem oka zauważyłem czarny cień mknący po niebie i kiedy świst osiągnął swoje apogeum, katapulta, stojąca na skale naprzeciw mnie, rozleciała się w drzazgi w błękitnym rozbłysku. To było równie destrukcyjne, jak i piękne. Nadal pamiętam to dokładnie, nawet po tych wszystkich latach. Ale wtedy nie zastanawiałem się nad tym za długo, bo tajemniczy cień przez moment stał się wyraźny na tle wybuchu, a ja skupiłem się na celowaniu. Strzeliłem. I trafiłem... Czkawka zamilkł na chwilę, żeby zebrać myśli. Aryja przygryzła wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od prób poganiania dziadka. Zamiast tego studiowała uważnie jego twarz oświetlaną chybotliwym blaskiem płomieni. Zmarszczki wokół ust tworzyły głębokie kaniony w ogorzałej od słońca, wiatru i morza skórze, z kolei te koło oczu wyglądały jak splątane cienkie sieci. Brwi rzucały cień na zielone oczy, które teraz patrzyły na coś odległego. Rudowłosa zastanawiała się, czy ona też będzie potrafiła patrzeć przez czas, tak jak dziadek, który właśnie westchnął lekko, co było sygnałem, że opowieść zaraz popłynie dalej. – Do dzisiaj nie mogę zdecydować, czy powinienem się z tego cieszyć, czy nie. Oczywiście zupełnie egoistycznie uważam, że to najlepsza rzecz jaka mi się przytrafiła w życiu, ale jednocześnie zastanawiam się, czy Szczerbatek wciąż by żył, gdyby pozostał wolnym, dzikim smokiem. – Zielonooki znów zamilkł na chwilę, ale zaraz podjął przerwaną po raz kolejny historię. – W każdym razie wiedząc, że trafiłem legendarną Nocną Furię, następnego ranka natychmiast wyruszyłem szukać truchła, żeby mieć dowody. Oczywiście byłem tak przekonany o swojej wygranej, że kiedy po trzech godzinach łażenia po lesie nic nie znalazłem, czułem się nieźle sfrustrowany. Znów miałem stać się pośmiewiskiem całej wioski, może nawet większym niż zwykle. Już miałem wracać, kiedy odpychając jakaś gałąź, omal nie wydłubałem sobie oka. Wtedy dostrzegłem ślady świadczące o tym, że upadło tam coś dużego. Wspomniany konar, który chciał pozbawić mnie wzroku, był częścią sporego drzewa, złamanego przez Nocną Furię podczas niekontrolowanej kraksy. Płytki rów wyznaczał drogę do niewielkiego jaru. Właśnie tam po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem najniebezpieczniejszego smoka na całym archipelagu, przeklęty Pomiot Burzy, budzący grozę w sercach najodważniejszych wikingów. W reakcji odruchowej i całkiem zrozumiałej w mojej sytuacji, gdy tylko zauważyłem czarne łuski padłem na ziemię, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby moje trofeum nie było do końca martwe. Pamiętam, jak mocno serce łomotało w mojej piersi, myślałem, że zmiażdży mi żebra. Oto zbliżała się chwila, na którą czekałem całe życie. Nareszcie mogłem udowodnić, że potrafię zabić smoka, jak każdy szanujący się wiking. Podchodząc do gada, wyobrażałem sobie wyraz twarzy mojego ojca, miał być zaskoczony, niedowierzający - usta uchylone, oczy szeroko otwarte. Ale w mojej wizji w tych oczach po chwili zagościłaby duma, na ustach pojawiłby się uśmiech, taki prawdziwy i ani trochę wymuszony. Tata miał poklepać mnie po plecach tą silną ręką i powiedzieć z przekonaniem "Moja krew!". To wszystko oczywiście mogło mieć miejsce i może by miało, gdyby czarny, jak najgłębsza noc smok nie otworzył oczu. Przez chwilę tylko patrzyliśmy na siebie. Łowca i ofiara zamknięci w odwiecznym kręgu przemocy, wrogowie od niepamiętnych czasów - człowiek i smok. Jednak kiedy tak trzymałem sztylet nad potężną piersią gada, nagle nie byłem pewny, komu jaka przypadła rola w tym przedstawieniu, może to ja trzymałem broń, a on był tym związanym, ale coś mi mówiło, że ta sytuacja jest niewłaściwa, że strach i rezygnacja w dzikich zielonych oczach, tak bardzo podobnych do moich własnych, jest niewłaściwy. Próbowałem znów wyobrazić sobie zaszczyty, jakie spotkają mnie w wiosce, kiedy już wykonam swój obowiązek. To nie działało. I wtedy Nocna Furia westchnęła cicho, zamknęła oczy i położyła głowę na ziemi. Zrezygnowana. Pogodzona z losem. Opuściłem nóż, który ciążył mi w ręce jak nigdy. Nie wiedziałem skąd to uczucie, ale byłem pewny, że smok, którego chciałem zabić, tak naprawdę nie należał do grona łowców, tylko ofiar - tak jak ja, więc zrobiłem najgłupszą i jednocześnie najwspanialszą rzecz w moim życiu - przeciąłem liny. Pamiętam szok i niedowierzanie w oczach Szczerbatka. A później smok skoczył prosto na mnie. To nie był ostatni raz w moim życiu, kiedy byłem tak przerażony, ale zdecydowanie pierwszy. Mój pierwszy raz sam na sam z zabójczą bestią, bez możliwości ucieczki, przygnieciony jej łapami, z jej gorącym oddechem na twarzy. Widziałem jak bierze głęboki wdech przez nozdrza, byłem przekonany, że właśnie nadszedł mój koniec. Prosta czynność, jaką jest dla gada otwarcie paszczy, dla mnie trwała wieki. Jakimś cudem czas zwolnił i miałem go mnóstwo, żeby przyjrzeć się każdej pojedynczej łusce na pysku Nocnej Furii, a potem zdziwić się jak białe są jej półokrągłe zęby. W końcu smok rozwarł szczęki na oścież, tak że ze spokojem mógłby odgryźć mi głowę jednym kłapnięciem. Zamknąłem oczy. Nie chciałem widzieć jak w tej potężnej gardzieli formuje się moja śmierć. Aryja zadrżała. Dziadek zdecydowanie miał talent do opowiadania. Prawie czuła jego przerażenie, jakby było jej udziałem. To dawało jej do myślenia. Co prawda była za młoda by pamiętać słynnego Szczerbatka, ale słyszała historie i w każdej z nich był on lojalnym przyjacielem Czkawki, a potem oddał za niego życie. Jakim cudem tak wspaniała więź mogła zacząć się w ten sposób?! – I tu dochodzimy do części z podbojami – uśmiechnął się staruszek. Rudowłosa zarumieniła się i spuściła oczy , kiedy zorientowała się, że ostatnią myśl wypowiedziała na głos. Czkawka tylko się zaśmiał i kontynuował opowieść. – Oczywiście, jak widzisz, Szczerbatek nie wypalił mi głowy plazmą. Zamiast tego zaryczał. Do tej pory, jak o tym pomyślę, dzwoni mi w uszach. W tym jednym ryku zdołał zawrzeć cały swój strach i muszę przyznać, że był naprawdę głośny. Nagle zeskoczył ze mnie i pobiegł w las. Nasłuchując oddalających się porykiwań i trzasku łamanych gałęzi, powoli wstałem i zrobiłem kilka kroków w stronę wioski. Muszę przyznać, że kiedy dotarło do mnie co się stało, a adrenalina opadła, po prostu padłem na twarz. Gdy się obudziłem, było już ciemno. Nie pamiętam za bardzo jakim cudem trafiłem do domu i wylądowałem w swoim łóżku. Przypominam sobie mętnie rozmowę z ojcem, który oświadczył, że od następnego dnia zaczynam smocze szkolenie. Próbowałem go jakoś odwieść od tego pomysłu, ale jak można się domyślić poniosłem na tym polu sromotną porażkę. Długo nie mogłem zasnąć tej nocy, myśląc o nauce zabijania smoków, o szansie na dumę ojca, którą z rozmysłem puściłem wolno, a kiedy nareszcie odpłynąłem, moje sny były wypełnione niepokojem i niezgrabnie skaczącym czarnym smokiem o zielonych oczach. Następnego dnia zaczęło się szkolenie. Wszyscy moi rówieśnicy byli zachwyceni. Astrid, twoja babcia, rozglądała się dookoła, jakby już wyobrażała sobie swoją zwycięską walkę ze smokiem, Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczęli rozmawiać o obrażeniach, jakich mają nadzieję się nabawić, a Sączysmark jak zwykle prężył muskuły. Powiedzieć, że nie byli zachwyceni moją obecnością, to jak nic nie powiedzieć, ale zanim mieli szansę dokładniej mi to wyłożyć, Pyskacz zaczął wykład, przedstawiając nam gatunki smoków, które nauczymy się zabijać. Śledzik w tym czasie uzupełniał szczegóły, podając statystyki każdego smoka, takie jak spryt i szybkość. Oczywiście nasz ulubiony kowal, w ramach zajęć wypuścił na nas gronkla, żeby zobaczyć jak sobie poradzimy. – Czy to nie było odrobinę niebezpieczne? – przerwała mu Aryja. – Zezłoszczone gronkle są straszne... Czkawka zaśmiał się lekko. – Cóż. Masz rację, ale Pyskacz wierzył w naukę przez doświadczenie. Oczywiście skończyło się na tym, że smok omal nie wypalił mi głowy. Pyskacz mu przeszkodził, a potem wypowiedział zdanie, które gnębiło mnie do końca dnia – „Smok nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby was zabić.” Zastanawiając się, dlaczego w takim razie jeszcze żyję, postanowiłem odnaleźć Nocną Furię. Nie było to zbyt mądre posunięcie z mojej strony, ale ciekawość zżerała mnie żywcem. Szybko znalazłem miejsce, w którym poprzedniego dnia uwolniłem Szczerbatka. Nie było go tam, czego powinienem się spodziewać. Ruszyłem przed siebie i nagle trafiłem na ścianę skalną, szedłem przez chwilę wzdłuż niej i odkryłem przejście między głazami. To było piękne miejsce. Na dnie sporego krateru znajdowało się jezioro, na skałach tworzących ściany pięły się przeróżne pnącza. Przez chwilę podziwiałem krajobraz, kiedy moją uwagę przykuły czarne ślady na ziemi. Dotknąłem jednego z nich. Okazało się, że to łuski. Nagle z dołu wyskoczył czarny cień, a podmuch powietrza przewrócił mnie na plecy. Znalazłem Nocną Furię. Wyglądało na to, że próbowała wspiąć się po twardych, śliskich skałach i była tak skupiona, że mnie nie zauważyła. Z sfrustrowanym rykiem zaczęła się ześlizgiwać, po chwili odepchnęła się od ściany i niezgrabnie odleciała na dno krateru, lądując po drugiej stronie jeziora. Pozwoliłem by moja ciekawość wzięła górę, nad rozsądkiem i ześliznąłem się na niższy kamień, skąd miałem lepszy widok. Z uwagą obserwowałem, jak smok próbuje odlecieć w innym kierunku, natrafia na skałę i znów spada. Wylądował centralnie pode mną, więc miałem dobry widok na jego sylwetkę. Szybko wyciągnąłem szkicownik i zacząłem go rysować. W tym czasie Nocna Furia podejmowała kolejne próby wydostania się z dołu. To było dziwne, dlaczego po prostu nie odleci, zastanawiałem się. I wtedy to zauważyłem. Symetrię jej ciała psuł brak końcowej lotki ogona. Nie mogła złapać równowagi w powietrzu, więc ciągle spadała. Ukłucie winy było nagłe i bolesne. Nawet po tylu latach Smoczy Jeździec nadal czuł tę igiełkę, która kuła go w samo serce za każdym razem, kiedy jego wzrok odnajdował ogon Nocnej Furii. Czkawka nigdy nie pozwolił sobie, aby jego poczucie winy przyćmiło niezwykłą przyjaźń ze smokiem, ale nie potrafił się go do końca wyzbyć. Nawet fakt, że Szczerbatek mu wybaczył, niewiele pomogła w jego złagodzeniu. Jedynie świadomość, iż dalsze użalanie się nad sobą i przeszłością, której nie sposób zmienić, będzie tylko bardziej ranić smoka i ich wspólną wieź. Starzec odchrząknął i ciągnął dalej swoją opowieść. – Przyglądałem się dalej Nocnej Furii podejmującej kolejne dwie bezowocne próby wydostania się z Kruczego Urwiska. Kiedy podeszła do jeziora, pochyliłem się do przodu, żeby lepiej widzieć, co teraz będzie robić. Wyglądało na to, że próbuje złapać ryby, ale była zbyt wolna. Ołówek, który do tej pory kurczowo trzymałem w ręce, wysunął się z niej, gdy tylko przestałem się obawiać, że lada chwila zostanę zauważony. Dźwięk patyka spadającego na kamienie, nawet z większej wysokości nie jest dla ludzi zbyt głośny, ale dla smoka mógłby to być równie dobrze wystrzał z katapulty. Jak możesz się domyślić, zostałem natychmiast dostrzeżony. Spodziewałem się jakiejś reakcji, raczej brutalnej na dodatek, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zielone oczy smoka były we mnie utkwione. Przechyliłem lekko głowę, a on powtórzył mój gest. Przyglądaliśmy się sobie nawzajem przez dłuższą chwilę, nawet nie mrugając, aż nareszcie nie potrafiłem utrzymać dłużej kontaktu wzrokowego, wycofałem się z mojej kryjówki i ruszyłem w drogę powrotną do wioski. Nie pamiętałem, jak znalazłem się u wrót Wielkiej Sali, bo wciąż przed oczami miałem sylwetkę czarnego smoka. Po nieudanych próbach odnalezienia informacji na temat smoka, którego nie do końca umyślnie schwytałem, postanowiłem poczynić własne obserwacje. Byłem szczerze zniesmaczony zawartością Smoczego Podręcznika – za moich czasów nie było tam prawie nic, prócz powtarzającej się frazy „Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Zabijać bezwzględnie”. Na widok zaskoczonej miny Aryji, Czkawka zachichotał. - Oczywiście Nocna Furia jak zwykle była wyjątkiem. Adnotacja głosiła, że powinienem „schować się i modlić, żeby mnie nie znalazł”. Jak już zapewne wiesz nigdy nie byłem zbyt dobry w stosowaniu się do mądrych rad, więc czyniłem regularnie dokładnie odwrotnie niż to sugerowało wieloletnie doświadczenie Borka Wielkiego. Mijały dni, a ja wciąż wracałem nad Krucze Urwisko. Moje drugie spotkanie z Nocną Furią twarzą w twarz przebiegło dużo spokojniej niż pierwsze. Przyniosłem jej rybę. Sądzę, że to był powód. Stary wiking zamilkł z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Szczerbatek zawsze był łasy na dorsze. Nawet lata po ich pierwszym spotkaniu Czkawka mógł przekonać za ich pomocą przyjaciela do udania się z nim na najbardziej szalone przygody. Aryja odchrząknęła niezbyt subtelnie, po raz kolejny wyrywając dziadka ze wspomnień. Czkawka westchnął i rzucił jej z lekka ganiące spojrzenie, ale bez dalszej zwłoki powrócił do opowieści. - Wziąłem ze sobą również tarczę, ale zaklinowała się między kamieniami, kiedy wchodziłem wąskim przejściem na dno jaru. Bałem się podejść do smoka bez niej, ale jak to zwykle bywa, moja ciekawość zwyciężyła nad strachem. Zrobiłem kilka niepewnych kroków na przód, nigdzie nie widząc mojego smoka. Nagłe tąpnięcie za mną sprawiło, że gwałtownie odwróciłem się na pięcie. Nocna Furia, która właśnie zeskoczyła z kamienia, podchodziła do mnie powoli zjeżona, z wygiętym w łuk grzbietem i na ugiętych łapach – spięta i gotowa uciec lub rzucić się na mnie. Gdy się tak zbliżała w ślimaczym tempie, prawie nie byłem w stanie oddychać. Zatrzymała się na wyciągnięcie ręki ode mnie i zaczęła warczeć ze wzrokiem skupionym na mojej piersi, gdzie pod połą kamizelki miałem ukryty sztylet. Nie miałem wątpliwości o co jej chodziło. Nadal trzymając rybę na wyciągniętej ręce, drugą sięgnąłem powoli za pazuchę. Smok zaczął warczeć głośniej i odrobinę się cofnął, ale nadal mnie nie atakował. Trzęsącą się ręką wyjąłem sztylet i upuściłem go na ziemię. Smok trochę zrelaksował swoją postawę, ale nadal znacząco wpatrywał się w broń. Kopnąłem nóż tak, że wpadł do jeziora. Pewnie nadal tam leży. Zmiana w postawie Nocnej Furii była natychmiastowa. Zamiast gotowej do ataku dzikiej bestii miałem przed sobą rozemocjonowanego kota. Smok zaczął zbliżać się do mnie i wyciągnął uchylony pysk w kierunku ryby. Nie zobaczyłem żadnych zębów. Już zaczynałem wątpić w moje zdrowie psychiczne, bo mogłem przysiąc, że kiedy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz, zbliżająca się do mnie paszcza była pełna zębów. Nocna Furia szybko wyprowadziła mnie z błędu. Jednym gwałtownym ruchem wysunęła zęby i porywała rybę z mojej ręki. Omal nie zemdlałem, kiedy zaczęła szturchać mnie pyskiem. Przewróciłem się i zacząłem cofać się niezgrabnie, aż moje plecy uderzyły o pobliski głaz. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu pomyślałem, że dobrym pomysłem będzie poinformowanie smoka, że nie mam więcej ryb, ale Nocna Furia zrozumiała. Cofnęła się, usiadła na tylnych łapach i zaczęła wydawać z siebie dziwne dźwięki. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co się właśnie dzieje, dopóki na moich kolanach nie wylądowało pół surowej ryby, którą musiałem zjeść, żeby zadowolić smoka. I tak właśnie dokonał się najwspanialszy podbój mojego życia. Czkawka zawiesił głos z półuśmieszkiem na widok zniesmaczonej miny swojej wnuczki. - Nie rozumiem o jakim podboju mówisz, dziadku! Surowe ryby są okropne, ale zjedzenie ich nie jest żadnym wybitnym osiągnięciem. - Mam na myśli zaufanie. Kiedy Nocna Furia, która jak wiedziałem, nie potrafiła polować, a więc musiała być wygłodzona, oddała mi pół ryby, bo powiedziałem, że nie mam więcej, utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że smoki wcale nie są takie, za jakie je uważano. Postanowiłem spróbować zrozumieć to niezwykłe stworzenie i naprawić w jakiś sposób swój błąd. Tym razem uśmiech Czkawki był raczej smutny. Aryja nie miała wątpliwości, że dziadek szczerze żałował okaleczenia swojego smoka, nawet jeśli była to rzecz, która umożliwiła nawiązanie się tak niezwykłej przyjaźni. - Nie wiem, czy to kwestia ryb, które regularnie przynosiłem, czy czegoś innego, ale Szczerbatek postanowił odwzajemnić moje zaufanie. Zaczęliśmy spędzać razem więcej czasu, obserwując siebie nawzajem, bawiąc się i odkrywając nasze mocne i słabe strony. Dzięki rzeczom, o których dowiedziałem się od Nocnej Furii szybko zostałem numerem jeden na smoczym szkoleniu. Pewnie myślisz, że byłem zadowolony z tego powodu, ale to tak naprawdę czyniło wszystko bardziej skomplikowanym, ludzie zaczęli zwracać na mnie uwagę i coraz trudniej było mi się wymykać z wioski. Nie było jednak mowy o porzuceniu Szczerbatka, do tego czasu zawiązała się między nami nić przyjaźni, a ja byłem coraz bardziej zdesperowany, żeby umożliwić mu latanie. Nareszcie udało mi się skonstruować lotkę, która mogła zastąpić tą utraconą przy upadku. Metodą prób i błędów, w końcu udało mi się stworzyć uprząż, w której z moją pomocą Szczerbatek mógł latać. Początki były ciężkie, ale ten pierwszy prawdziwy lot… Czkawka westchnął z rozmarzoną miną, przymykając na chwilę powieki. - Ten pierwszy lot, kiedy nareszcie dopasowaliśmy się do siebie, zgraliśmy swoje ruchy jakbyśmy byli jednym, był jak jedzenie poziomek. Jak wolność w wiedzy, że zima jest jeszcze daleko, a powietrze smakuje latem. Że przez następne kilka krótkich miesięcy nie będziesz się martwić, czy się dziś najesz, bo rosną poziomki, bo tniesz przestworza z kimś, kto zawsze zrobi wszystko by cię złapać jeśli zaczniesz spadać. Stary wódz dzielnego plemienia Wandali zamilkł i w Wielkiej Sali słychać było tylko ciche trzaskanie płonących polan. Po chwili rozległy się ciche oklaski. Aryja i jej dziadek natychmiast odwrócili głowy w stronę dźwięku. Za fotelem stała oprószona śniegiem Merida z łagodnym, choć trochę figlarnym uśmiechem na ustach. - Piękna historia, tatku. – Kobieta nachyliła się, żeby pocałować starca w policzek. – Cieszę się, że załapałam się na to natchnione zakończenie. Przyszłam po swoją małą zgubę. A ty też powinieneś odpocząć, w końcu nie masz dłużej trzydziestu lat – dodała otulając córkę kożuchem, który do tej pory suszył się przy ogniu. - Bez wątpienia masz rację, córko. Za minutkę się położę. Czkawka przytulił Aryję, która wdrapała mu się na kolana, żeby dać mu buziaka na dobranoc. - Dobranoc, moje małe księżniczki. - Dobranoc, tatku. - Dobranoc, dziadku! Matka z córką szybko przeszły przez Wielką Salę i zamykając drzwi ostatni raz spojrzały na wątłą postać otuloną futrami, czarną na tle ognia. Tamtej nocy rozszalała się ogromna burza, dźwięki gromów trzęsły chałupami, pioruny biły w morze, a niebo rozświetlały błękitne światła. Starsi wikingowie mówili, że wyglądały jak wystrzały plazmy Pomiotu Burzy. Rano Wandale znaleźli starego wodza w Wielkiej Sali. Siedział jak zwykle na swoim krześle, otulony furtami i lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Tym razem jednak jego oczy patrzyły w przestrzeń, a skóra przybrała barwę popiołu. Pogrzeb był piękny. Wszyscy opłakiwali wspaniałego Smoczego Jeźdźca, Wodza, ojca, dziadka i przyjaciela. Deszcz lał się strugami, kiedy wyprawiali Czkawkę w ostatnią podróż. Kiedy łódź oddaliła się od brzegu, nagle trafił w nią piorun. Błyskawicznie zajęła się płomieniami. Chwilę później niebo zaczęło się rozpogadzać i nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Czkawka właśnie wita się w Valhali ze swym najwierniejszym przyjacielem. *** Minęły lata. Więź Saphiry z Aryją była silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek i przyjaciółki właśnie odbyły pierwszy lot. Na ich lądowanie czekała cała wioska, jako że pierwszy lot na smoku stanowił stosunkowo nową, choć niezwykle ważną tradycję. Nareszcie Saphira zatoczyła ostatni krąg nad Smoczą Akademią i wylądowała na środku placu. Aryja z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach zeskoczyła na ziemię. Pierwszy dobiegł do niej jej starszy brat. - Byłaś świetna, siostra! To wyglądało tak, jakbyście czytały sobie w myślach! I jakie to uczucie latać na smoku? – Kaleb uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadając siostrze pytanie, którym gnębiła całą wioskę przez lata. Aryja spojrzała w niebo, w roztargnieniu gładząc błękitne łuski swojego smoka. - To jak jedzenie poziomek, Kaleb. Jak jedzenie poziomek… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach